Severus Moments
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Those little moments that Severus will never forget...to bad for the Naruto Characters...Slash, humor, Pervertness, chaos and anything else, you've been warned! Sequel to Precious Moments, the same as PM but for Sev. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**This fic is a sequel to Precious Moments, it's identical to Precious Moments and its layout and bolding of the prompts only this time I'm going to try and write it about Severus Snape instead of Harry, wish me luck~**

**RTable 1**

"Just great," Severus muttered as he looked out of the large window of his room, "I just had to be bright and sunny out there didn't it? Stupid **weather**."

"Severus I don't know **why** you're so upset about the weather, I mean it's a lovely day outside," Irkua said kindly, he was letting Severus stay with his while he was in the village visiting Harry, "You did come to visit Harry so why don't you go and see him?"

"It's too bright **and** sunny," Severus said as he glared at of the window, "I prefer it to be **rain**ing, **lightning**, and **thunder**."

"So you basically want a **storm**?" Irkua said with a sigh as he cleared up the table from dinner.

"**Yes**," Severus replied as he continued to stare out of the window, "Or **snow** or** hail** or just **clouds** to be floating about or even a **deluge** to happen."

"Alright Severus," Irkua said with a sigh and shake of his head, "Please tell me why you want bad weather so much."

"I want to go and collect potion ingredients," Severus said as if it was the most simple thing, "**When** there has been bad weather the potion ingredients seem to be easier to find and Potter told me that this village is the best place to find potion ingredients."

"**What**?" Iruka said in shock as he looked at Severus, "You mean you didn't come here to visit Harry?"

"**No**, **if** I did ever come to visit him I would bring with me a bottomless bag of head potions," Severus said ignoring the look on Irkua's face, "Besides I'm mad at him at the moment."

Iruka gave Severus a pointed look, "**Who** are you mad at?"

"Harry Potter," Severus said with a sigh, "**Maybe** if you listened to what I was saying then you'd know."

"And what did Harry do to you?" Iruka asked, glad for the anger management class that Kakashi and Naruto had made him go to.

Severus turned to Irkua and all but pouted at the man, "He told me that this village was the only place **where** you could find expensive and rare potion ingredients but it turns out he tricked me into taking a holiday!"

**Until the next prompt...**

**Hi, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic :3 There will only be three chapters to this fic just to warn you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**This fic is a sequel to Precious Moments, it's identical to Precious Moments and its layout and bolding of the prompts only this time I'm going to try and write it about Severus Snape instead of Harry, wish me luck~**

**RTable 2**

"Are you some type of demon?" Severus asked with a glare as his hand itched to grab his wand and hex the two girl's silly.

"What makes you think that?" Sakura asked in confusion as she moved a stray lock of **pink** hair from her face.

"You come up to me while I'm collecting potion ingredients, drag me away into a field full of **flowers** and start talking to me about what my favourite **season** and colour is," Severus said with a glare at the two girls, "Why couldn't you just leave me be?"

"My favourite season is **summer** when all the flowers are in full bloom and I can see so many colours," Ino said while ignoring Severus, "Did you know that I once saw a **white** flower? It was so pretty, it looked just like **snow**."

"I like **autumn** the best," Sakura said as she kept a firm hold on Severus, "I like to see the different colours of the **leaves** as they fall down, there are so many coloured leaves but my favourites are **yellow**, **red**, and **gold**."

"What's your favourite season?" Ino said as she gathered flowers.

"It's **winter** as the **sun** is hidden away behind the clouds, I don't like the heat that summer brings, and also winter brings some interesting potion ingredients. I like the colours **green**, **blue**, **silver** and **grey** as they are the colours of the most useful potion ingredients through my favourite colour is **black**," Severus muttered angrily as he glared at the two girls, "Can I go now? I've answered your stupid questions."

"Nope, Harry asked us to make sure you relaxed," Sakura said as she held Ino out, "Your on **holiday** Severus, why don't you relax?"

"I am, and remind me to kill Potter," Severus growled out in anger, "And just what do you think you're doing with those flowers?"

Ino and Sakura broke out into giggles as they placed a flower crown on top of Severus' head.

"It's **spring** time, flowers are starting to bloom and the sadness of the dark nights is disappearing," Ino explained giggling at Severus' wearing a flower crown, "The only one whose not happy around here is you!"

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, "And that is about to change!"

Severus groaned and looked down at the chakra enforced ropes that where keeping him in place, as he looked to the two girls he suddenly found himself thinking that being at Lord Voldermort's feet during the height of the war would be much more safer than being with these two girls.

**Until the next prompt...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto nor do I have any rights or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**This fic is a sequel to Precious Moments, it's identical to Precious Moments and its layout and bolding of the prompts only this time I'm going to try and write it about Severus Snape instead of Harry, wish me luck~**

**RTable 3**

"What do you want now?" Severus groaned out as he looked up to find himself looking at Hinata.

"I want to know about the magical creatures where you come from," Hinata said determinedly as she sat down on the ground in front of Severus, "My father read a story to my little sister and I about the **lethifold** that lives in tropical places and Harry's told me all about his adventures with a **hippogriff**."

"My my, what a cheery and happy topic for a young girl to be interested in," Severus said dryly as he gave a pointed look at Hinata, "What do you want to know about?"

"Are **dragon**s really still alive?" Hinata asked shyly as she looked at Severus through her hair, "Harry said that they where and had a home."

"Potter is correct for once," Severus said rolling his eyes at the girl's shyness, "They live in dragon reserves where they are looked after, feed and all that nonsense."

"What about a **fairy**?" Hinata said nervously, "Are they really like the ones in the movies?"

"Fairies are not like the ones you see in the children movies," Severus said as he remembered the many movies he had to sit through as a child with Lily, "They don't go about waving wands and helping poor princesses, instead they are used in potions, fairy wings is a potions ingredient, they are very vain and will sit on a Christmas tree to show off how they look and enjoy everyone saying how beautiful they look, they also lay up to fifty eggs at a time and when the 'baby fairies' hatch they look brightly coloured larvae which as they grow turns into a cocoon then finally they come out looking like a fairy."

"They grow up like butterflies then," Hinata said slowly with a thoughtful expression on her face, "What about a **phoenix**?"

Severus let out a low growl, "They are angoying feather dusters who don't know when to shut up or stay out of other people's lives."

Hinata gulped and felt it was best to leave that one alone, "What about a **centaur**?"

"They are half human half horse and hate wizards and witches," Severus said stiffly as he remembered the heard in the Forbidden Forest, "They also speak in riddles a lot and there favourite saying is 'Mars is shining brightly tonight'."

"A-And what about a **giant**?" Hinata said nervously as she remembered Jack and the Beanstalk, "What are they like?"

"They can grow to about twenty feet tall and look as if they are just really large and hairy humans," Severus said as he remembered his care of magical creature's class, "They are very powerful and a nearly unstoppable race through the problem comes with their low levels of intelligence. They live in groups called tribes and the leader of the tribe is called the Gurg."

"Amazing," Hinata gasped as she pictured all the magical creatures in her mind, "And...and what about these **goblin**s that I heard Harry muttering about?"

Severus gave Hinata a smirk, "They are a very intelligent race, they run our banks and have excellent skills in money and finances, their diet mainly consist of meat, roots and fungi through there is a rumours that they eat the odd human now and again. They also have their own language called gobbledegook."

"I wonder if I could learn it," Hinata wondered thoughtfully, "What about **kneazle**s?"

"They are basically very smart yet ugly cats," Severus said simply, his temper was slowly coming to the surface, "Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Just one more magical creature," Hinata said nervously as she looked behind her, "**Dementor**s, I want to know all about them, every little detail and habit that they have."

"Why do I have the feeling that you are trying to stall me for?" Severus asked with a glare, "Tell me, what is going on?"

"Well...you see..." Hinata said nervously as she was given a glare that could rival her father's, "My friends decided that the room you where staying in was too plain so they're painting it in bright neon colours."

"What!" Severus cried out angrily as he stood up, "Over my dead body!"

As Severus disappeared with a popping sound Hinata pulled out a very large tube of strawberry ice cream and hugged it.

"There there, the evil man is gone, I've done what my friends wanted me to do," Hinata all but cooed to the tube of strawberry ice cream as she hugged it, "I won't let anyone stop me from eating you now my precious."

**The End!**

**Well this is the end to my little tiny sequel to Precious Moments, I hope you enjoyed reading the tiny moments of Severus in the Leaf Village as much as I enjoyed plotting them.**

**Until the next fic! **


End file.
